The Assassination Bureau (1969 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Clampett-Burton Films * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "The Assassination Bureau" * Based on The Assassination Bureau, Ltd. 1963 novel by: Jack London and Robert L. Fish * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXIX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 61719 Motion Picture Association of America * Story: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow With The Voice Talents of * Oliver Reed as Ivan Dragomiroff * Diana Rigg as Sonya Winter * Telly Savalas as Lord Bostwick * Curd Jürgens as General von Pinck * Philippe Noiret as Monsieur Lucoville * Warren Mitchell as Herr Weiss * Beryl Reid as Madame Otero * Clive Revill as Cesare Spado * Kenneth Griffith as Monsieur Popescu * Vernon Dobtcheff as Baron Muntzof * Annabella Incontrera as Eleanora Spado * Jess Conrad as Angelo * George Coulouris as Swiss Peasant * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Titles by: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Saul Bass * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Line Producer: Daryl Sancton * Production Coordinator: Elyse Ramsdell * Editor: Keef Bartkus * Additional Editors: David List, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Production Supervisor: John Hansen * Script Supervisor: Mark Munley * Production Coordinator: Ben Paine * Storyboard and Production Artists: Greg Postma, Tony Postma, Keo Thongkham, Natasha Helton, Mary Hoffman, Gia Park * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Music: Buddy Baker * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones, Romeo Muller * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Directed by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Larry Roemer Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Cast * Oliver Reed as Ivan Dragomiroff * Diana Rigg as Sonya Winter * Telly Savalas as Lord Bostwick * Curd Jürgens as General von Pinck * Philippe Noiret as Monsieur Lucoville * Warren Mitchell as Herr Weiss * Beryl Reid as Madame Otero * Clive Revill as Cesare Spado * Kenneth Griffith as Monsieur Popescu * Vernon Dobtcheff as Baron Muntzof * Annabella Incontrera as Eleanora Spado * Jess Conrad as Angelo * George Coulouris as Swiss Peasant * Ralph Michael as Editor * Katherine Kath as Mme. Lucoville * Eugene Deckers as "La Belle Amie" desk clerk * Olaf Pooley as Swiss Cashier * George Murcell as Zeppelin Pilot * Michael Wolf as Zeppelin officer * Gordon Sterne as Corporal * Peter Bowles as Jealous Lover at "La Belle Amie" * William Kendall as M. Marivaux at "La Belle Amie" * Jeremy Lloyd as English Officer * Roger Delgado as Bureau Member * Maurice Browning as Bureau Member * Clive Cazes as Bureau Member * Gerik Schjelderup as Bureau Member * Milton Reid as Elevator Victim Leonardi * Frank Thornton as Elevator Victim * Maggie Wright as Exquisite Girl * John Abineri as Police Inspector * Jonathan Adams as French President * Patrick Allen as Narrator * Neal Arden as "La Belle Amie" Client * Sydney Arnold as "La Belle Amie" Client * Pauline Barker as Nursemaid * Jane Bates as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Victor Beaumont as von Pinck's Aide * Mona Chong as "La Belle Amie" Girl * John Crocker as "La Belle Amie" Client * Bill Cummings as Bureau Member * Anthony Dawes as Assistant Editor * Alicia Deane as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Roy Degay as Tsar * Jim Delaney as Undertaker * Carmen Dene as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Dominique Don as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Sally Douglas as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Steve Emerson as Bureau Member * Fred Emney as Elevator Victim * Felix Felton as Beer Cellar Proprietor * Harry Fielder as Soldier * Ray Ford as Bureau Member * Michael Gover as Venice Hotel Manager * Angela Grant as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Peter Graves as Dragomiloff's Butler * Dianne Greaves as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Olive Gregg as Eleanora Spado (voice) * John Hallam as Bureau Member * Maurice Hedley as Military Man at Lowe's * John G. Heller as von Pinck's Aide * Arthur Hewlett as Counterman at Lowe's * Hubert Hill as Kaiser * Katharine Holden as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Stephen Hubay as Bureau Member * Malcolm Johns as Piero * Elizabeth Knight as Nursemaid * Nita Lorraine as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Philip Madoc as Officer * Terence Maidment as Bureau Member * Michael Mellinger as Venice Police Sergeant * Georgina Moon as Nursemaid * Jim O'Brady as Henchman * Robert Rietti as Police Officer with Eleanora * Kevin Stoney as Blind Beggar * Dermot Tuohy as Archduke Ferdinand * Colin Vancao as "La Belle Amie" Client * Sue Vaughan as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Desmond Walter-Ellis as Equerry * Chris Webb as Undertaker * Sheree Winton as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Karen Young as "La Belle Amie" Girl * Raymond Young as Police Officer with Sonya Closing Logos * Clampett-Burton Films Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Rated G